someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Failed Mew Experiment
July 5; Guyana, South America A new Pokémon was discovered deep in the jungle. This new species weighs exactly 8 pounds and 8 ounces, is genderless, and suprisingly, it is the only Pokémon that I've seen that can duplicate another Pokémon's appearence. With this gathered data, Professor Oak will be most pleased. It's cry sounds something like "Myuu," a fitting name to this creature now called "Mew." July 10; We christened the newly discovered Pokémon, Mew. It's abilities are unlike anything I or Blane have ever seen before. Not only can it duplicate another Pokémon's appearence, but it can somehow copy their attacks and defenses! This raises question on Pokémon Evolution, was this the very first one? I've contacted others in Guyana, and they said they've never heard of (or seen obviously) a Pokémon anything like this. July 14; Oak just gave the reluctant okay to start testing on this fascinating thing. I will continue to write observations as they happen. -12:34 pm: Mew seems to respond well to the tests so far. It duplicates any Pokémon we sample, any type whether it is Fire, Water, even Psychic. -1:43 pm: This is rather strange. Mew's genetics are, unlike any other Pokémon known to exist. Out of 148 others, this is the only one that doesn't any kind of "Basis" gene. The only thing consistent about it is the color of its natural state (pink), its weight, and its height. Everything else about it works almost like stem cells, they copy whatever it sees. Now, I say ALMOST for a reason. These affects are temporary. It returns to its natural, inconsistent state whenever a subject is removed, fainted, or killed. -5:23 pm: I really believe the world was filled with these creatures. My theory is that Mew were the only Pokémon to exist. Mew that lived on land copied the form of grass, sea copied water, mountains to air, volcanoes to fire, etc. If my theory is proven correct, this will be a large step in understanding Pokémon evolution. August 31; Several weeks of testing have concluded that Mew was most likely the first stage in the Pokémon Evolution cycle. Oak thinks that one Mew took the form of a Grass-like creature, and another Mew duplicated that form, and so and so forth until Pokémon like Bulbasaur and Chikorita were created. However, the only way this theory can be proven is if we can somehow get another Mew to duplicate whatever this test subject transforms into. October 23; No other Mew could be found in Guyana. This one in the Mansion could very well be the last surviving Mew left in the world. We now set efforts to try and give in to Team Rocket's request to clone this Mew, research for us and provide them with the most powerful Pokémon in existence. This will help us with both. None of us are quite certain what this will lead to, but it's our only chance to prove or disprove the theory. November 2; Mew has not been reacting well to the experiments. It's as if it detects that we are trying to use it, and will not cooperate. December 28; Almost two months have passed and we haven't made any progress in the cloning. Mew keeps struggling, no work is getting done. I fear that we might have to injure it, causing it to faint, for anesthetics could be fatal to it. I'm not comfortable knowing we are going to hurt this poor creature, but it must be done. January 5; Mew has been very ill lately. After gathering genes from it, it seems...weak. It's cry now sounds dreadful, and it won't transform into anything we offer it to. Recently it's been suffering from epileptic seisures and now has a high-degree fever. January 6; The situation with the Mew will have to wait. As of right now, all focus is set to cloning the Pokémon. January 23; Progress has been gradually increasing. Every minute brings us closer to not only the truth, but a new life entering this world. We are not only trying to clone this Mew, but we are testing to see if this process will work on other subjects. A Charmander, Bulbasaur, and a Squirtle - as well as my deceased daughter Amber - are being cloned to further advance this research. February 6; Mew gave birth. We named the newborn Mewtwo. As of this day, Pokémon "Mewtwo" stands as the first successful clone of Mew. The other clones were born as well. The clones of Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and my precious daughter are now spawned in this world. March 13; It was bad enough losing my daughter once, but a second time now leaves me cracked and empty. My sweet baby Amber, I love you so much. The same happened to the clones of Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. The only surviving one is Mewtwo. Suprisingly, Mewtwo has easily outperformed expectations. It is healthy, strong, and could easily be a challenge for any skilled Trainer. However, it does seem a bit hostile, especially around Mew. We once had to intervene to save the poor Mew from being injured, or quite possibly killed by this Mewtwo. May 4; Blane and I are now starting work on creating a second clone. Mewtwo does not cooperate with transforming, and insists on fighting the subjects we bring in. I only hope things stay in our control. May 13; Mew has died. We aren't certain what happened, but we found it this morning, laying on the floor in the lab. Blane thinks it suffocated, which later analysis proves to be correct. There were marks all over Mew's tiny neck. Who could have done this? May 14; Fortunately we were able to scratch together some of the genetics of the now deceased "Mew." Hopefully we can scrape together a recreation of Mew with what we have. June 27; The second clone so far seems to be a success! Although in a very unadvanced blob-like state, this clone transforms to anything we subject it to, even Mewtwo. Strange enough, Mewtwo shows no threat to the new clone. It acts as if the two were connected. July 2; Color and weight consistency has been achieved. Clone Number Two has developed a pink outer-layer, and weighs 8 pounds 8 ounces (the same as Mew weighed). Mew's height was never fully recorded, but it's somewhere around 4 feet, same as this clone. August 23; The second clone is a failure. The only thing it seems capable of doing is transforming. However, this does spark interest in "breeding." Maybe if it can transform to a given Pokémon, maybe the two could mate and provide another advancement in Evolutionary research. September 1; Mewtwo is far too powerful. We have failed to curb it's vicious tendencies. It slaughtered several reaserchers, using a psychic ability to drive them insane. A rash number of them comitted suicide. As of this day, the Pokémon Mansion shall be closed until deemed safe to enter. I hereby return to my home in Lavender Town to inform Team Rocket that our deal has ended. August 4; It's been almost a year since I was last in Cinnabar. Haunting memories return as I meet up with my former assistant Blane. Pokémon Mansion now lies in ruin. Alien Pokémon from stranger towns have now overrun the Mansion. Technically, it is open to the general public, but people are advised to use caution when entering. As I look through the abandoned Mansion, I see the laboratory in complete disarray. As I look into the faces of Mewtwo and the Clone, I see nothing but salvageness and hatred towards man and Pokémon. August 15; Mewtwo has escaped the Mansion. It went on a killing frenzy as it left, leaving many Pokémon dead. The Clone still rests here. November 12; The Clone has multiplied itself asexually. I entered the laboratory once again to find myself completely surrounded by these abominations. I am ordering a complete extermination on these mutated failed experiments. November 15; Many of the clones have been contained in the Mansion. Some have been killed, others have escaped just as Mewtwo did. Unconfirmed reports say that Mewtwo has been spotted in Cerulean Cave. An immediate shutdown and sealing of this area has been issued. If anyone spots Mewtwo, they are ordered to kill it. Capture if possible, but this creature is now wanted, dead or alive. November 16; 151 known Pokémon now or known to have exist in Kanto. Two Pokémon were added to the roster. Both of them hostile, both of them failed experiments of the captivating Mew. Please, if anyone reads this, if you find a Mew, let me know. 149 natural Pokémon existed, depending on whether or not this Mew is extinct. I must now inform Oak what I have concluded. November 18; I must issue the data on these three newly released Pokémon. I issue Mewtwo as Pokémon ID150. Clone Number Two takes the ID number 132, to prevent suspision from popping up and to disguise it as if it were a naturally occuring Pokémon. This changes things a bit, moving Eevee to 133 and so on. Since Mew is now thought to be extinct, we issue it as 151. Seems fitting, to have the birth of all Pokémon last on the PokéDex. December 2; Blane and I conversed about the damage we've done. Pokémon are not meant to be tested on, cloned, or even experimented on. Mew gave us the proof. Our research kills innocent life. My daughter, Amber, if only I knew what I was really doing. The dead were meant to rest, but I brought her back from her death. This truth, is maddening. Blane and I look back on the Pokémon Mansion, "This place is a gateway to hell," he says, "Death, birth, and misery live here, and anyone who finds themselves inside such a place know exactly what true suffering is." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Video Game